polygoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Percy Pentagon
Mr. Percy Pentagon, better known as Mr. Pentagon, is one of the main characters of Polygoons. He is a red pentagon. He was once the villain to Square Guy and Triangle Man, but he can now be considered a friend to them. Tabatha Trapezoid replaced him as a villain. Physical Appearance He has red skin and a pentagon for a head. He is usually seen wearing a black vest. He also usually smokes a cigar. Debut * Mr. Pentagon's first appearance was in comic #5, where he was destroying a chocolate cake because a note claimed to have something to help get him out of jail, only to find a "get out of jail free card" from the board game Monopoly. His last name was not revealed until August 5th of 2017, and his first name was not revealed until comic #82 / part 8 of Prisongoons. Personality Percy seems to be a smart man with a jerky attitude. Carefree yet determined when needed to be. He's sure to come up with a million ideas, and come up with a million more if all else fails. Relationships Dave Diamond Percy's significant other. So far they have not been shown to have any relationship troubles. Dave is the only person Percy seems to trust with his first name. Tabatha Trapezoid It was very obvious from the moment they met that they did not like each other. Percy actually looked a little scared to do anything but still went with the plans anyway, wanting to get away from both prison and Tabatha as soon as possible. Square Guy and Triangle Man In early comics, he was described as a villain, even bluntly stating so in comic #11. But as time went on, Polygoons stated in early August of 2018 in a Q+A that Percy Pentagon has become the "jerky friend". Dr. Cross They seem to be friendly towards each other yet they also have a bit of a rivalry of wits, shown in comic #28 where Dr. Cross gave him a button to summon his "loved ones" and no one came. Percy got him back for this in comic #68. Trivia Polyghouls * In #7, he genetically modified bodies for Square Guy and Triangle Man. Both had Pentagons. * In #8, he made two solar powered bodies for Square Guy and Triangle Man. * In #9, he made two bodies, but the faces represented that of Nicolas Cage. * In #10, he killed Charlie and Frank for Square Guy and Triangle Man to possess. Prisongoons * In #76, he was quite scared of Dave. * In #78, he tries to escape prison through the sewers. * In #79, he tries escaping by rolling a wheel into a wall to break it. * In #80, he tries to parachute off the roof of the prison. * In #82, he reveals his first name, Percy, to Dave. * In #84, he gets a get out of jail free card from a cake. A throw back to comic #5. The card lets him escape in #85. * In #91, Percy and Dave share their first kiss. Other comics * In #28, he has no friends or loved ones. It was confirmed the comic took place before Percy knew Dave. * In #43, Percy ask for pancakes as his house is burning. * In #48, there is a hole in his chest. * In #94, he blows up in space, lighting more than just his cigar. Art is Subjective * His new design has a dark red tongue. Actual Trivia * * He's right handed. * * He enjoys wine. Category:Characters Category:Main characters